1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electronic device and more particularly, to an electronic device having a supporting mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
With advanced semiconductor elements and technology of displays, electronic devices are constantly developed toward being small, multi-functional, and easy to carry. Common portable electronic devices include tablet PCs, smart phones, notebook computers, and so forth. Take the notebook computers for example, a notebook computer is generally composed of a host and a display screen, and the host and the display are pivoted to each other by at a hinge structure. A user may close the display to the host of the notebook computer by way of rotating the display relatively to the host for easy portability, and when needing to use the notebook computer, the user expands the display for easy manipulation.
More and more notebook computers are equipped with a touch display screen. When the user touches the display screen for manipulation, a force of pressing the display causes the display screen to sway, which leads to visual discomfort and operational difficulty of the user.